Por su felicidad
by vicky saotome
Summary: Todo lo hice por ella, para ella, por su felicidad, ahora es la mujer mas feliz del mundo así que se que todo valió la pena , no me arrepiento yo también recibí mi recompensa... ESPERO LES GUSTE..


holaaaaa.... creo que han de estar pensando que por que no me apuro con el otro capitulo de mi otro fic, pero fue solo un momento de inspiración de verdad es bien corto y no se apuren ya casi lo termino ... bueno les cuanto para escribir esto me inspire en una cancion de David Bustamente se llama **ahora que ya no eres mia, **pero lo hice como una pequeña historia que relata ryoga, creo que es un poco dramatica pero se que el lo haria si fuera necesario.

bueno me despido, DIOS LES BENDIGA Y COMENTEN POR FA QUIERO SABER SI LES GUSTO...

* * *

**POR SU FELICIDAD**

Yo lo sabía, ella no era mía y nunca lo fue… -decía un joven sentado en un tejado de tez morena, unos colmillos prominentes, una camisa anaranjada, pantalón negro y zapatillas chinas.

Siempre le perteneció a el, sus sentimientos nunca cambiaron, ni aunque el se hubiera ido sin decir nada, pero ahora lo entiendo, el fue a china para solucionar su problema y ser un completo hombre para ella, por ella, todo lo que hacia era por ella, defenderla, siempre sostenía esa aurora protectora sobre ella, eso era lo que me hacia enfadar saber que ella le correspondía gustosa, no se porque me engañaba a mi mismo en pensar que ella algún día me correspondería.

Ni aunque fuimos novios, todo el tiempo que compartíamos era especial, para mi pero no para ella, siempre tenía ese hilo de tristeza impregnado en sus ojos, nunca la bese y cuando creería intentarlo me contesto que no estaba lista.

Que irónico ahora que estoy viéndolos en el parque, los dos riéndose, el cambia de cara a diferentes gestos, y la hace reír o resentirse , me encanta cuando lo golpea asi me hace sentir que ella lo hace por mi, pero después el la agarra por la cintura y la besa apasionada mente, claro ella siempre estuvo en sus pensamientos siempre quiso ser el mejor por ella, ser el mas fuerte por ella, ganar todos los combates para que ella se sintiera orgulloso y a la ves ganar mas admiración de su parte, ahora se que había valió la pena mi sacrificio,

* * *

Flash back

La boda estaba lista, de todos modos no podían seguirlo esperando y Suon Tendo ya estaba cansado y necesitaba que alguien se hiciera cargo del Dojo, esa era mi oportunidad acercármele he intentar conquistar su corazón, un craso error.

La vi entrar en la iglesia con ese vestido blanco, que le sentaba tan bien, toda ella era hermosa, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar, claro como no notarlo esa cara de triste sentimiento no la abandono, no lo quería hacer, era algo estúpido, pero ella se merecía la felicidad, ya había sufrido lo suficiente como para hacerla casarse con un hombre al que no ama, y del cual nunca se enamoraría, no era justo ni para ella ni para mi.

El padre que oficiaba la misa menciono ¿Akane Tendo aceptas a Ryoga como tu esposo? Ella volteo a verme, su cara era un ruego, con esa mirada me decía que no le hiciera esto, que la dejara libre, pero yo desvié mi miraba, ella suspiro, y pronuncio el SI, algo asombrado dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, y vi rodar una lagrima, maldita lagrima si no hubiera salido ella ahora seria mía, seria mi esposa, pero aun así no me arrepiento.

Había llegado mi turno, ¿Ryoga aceptas a Akane como tu esposa? Me quede callado un momento, sabia que lo que iba a hacer me dolería por mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento no quise pensar solo actué.

Respondí un rotundo NO, ella dio un respingo eso no se lo esperaba, creo que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente, voltie y la tome de las manos, las coloque en mi pecho y le sonreí.

Sabes que por que te amo, te dejo libre, no mereces estar a mi lado por compromiso, Ranma se, que vendrá pronto, por que el siempre te amo no creo que mas que yo pero se que tu felicidad solo esta a su lado, solamente a su lado. Pero antes de retirarme solo quiero que me prometas algo, que yo se que cumplirás a cabalidad **se feliz, muy feliz a lado de Ranma, no dejes que el orgullo vuelva a separarlos, solamente será así cuando un de ustedes declare al otro sus verdaderos sentimientos, y lo que en verdad te estoy pidiendo es que seas tu quien de ese paso.**

* * *

Fin del flash back

Nunca olvidare las palabras que mencione ese día, todavía la veo llorar cuando las pronunciaba, todavía no tengo claro si era de felicidad, por dejarla libre o si era por que por primera ves tendría la esperanza de tomar sus propias decisiones, y yo mas que nadie sabia que la decisión ya estaba tomada, ella elegiría a Ranma mil veces si hubiera sido posible.

La deje en el altar, y me dirigí hacia su padre, le prometí que por mientras Ranma regresara yo me haría cargo del Dojo y hace una semana fue el día que le tuve que entregarle de nuevo lo que antes había abandonado, creo que fue el día en que me sentí mas solo, no solo perdí a Akane si no también una familia, ellos me sugirieron que me quedara pero eso seria masoquismo aunque la hubiera dejado nunca deje de quererla, y creo que nunca voy a dejar de amarla.

Pero se que, todo valió la pena, ella ahora es la mujer mas dichosa al lado del hombre a quien ama y el cual también le corresponde, creo que hice la obra buena del día, no se porque sonrió, pero ahora se que ella cumplió la promesa a cabalidad.

Ahora es ahora de perderme y no volver más aquí, pero algo curioso ocurrió cuando baje del tejado, quede frente a frente con alguien que me regalo una sonrisa y me invito a comer.

¿UKYO?

Mmm… Creo que no será la última vez que visite Nerima.


End file.
